Raging thunder:RWBY
by zero the raiden
Summary: the man fight to his future and killing the grim who kill his parent and find his little sister as he believe still alive after separate from him follow his path to find the truth and true power of himself and in beacon as student to learning to fight grim slightly AU and OC needed sorry for bad summary and ranting T for safe and can change
1. Prolog:Beginning

**Hello I am raiden and welcome to my ultimate first fic and this I created for my dignity and my love for RWBY I call 'THE RAGING THUNDER: RWBY' sorry for weird name and let's start our story….**

**Raiden not own RWBY only some OC and, pairing will be think next time and of course accept OC**

In the morning the man wake up from his sleep, he had bad dream about his past about it….

"Grimm" murmuring him, he still angry about his stupidity making him lost his little sister maybe this happening when he still 10 but after 7 years, he ready to fight he being train by his uncle who master almost all weapon and some magic dust and he training hard even he had a lot scar in his body and after agony for 7 years he now ready to fight to ready fight back and he walking to bathroom and taking bath after that he breakfast and go out with his weapon great sword with thunder dragon mark like dragon grab a thunder in the scabbard and he called it 'thunder fang' and he know ready to go to school he always want. Beacon and I zero blitz now ready to go that school to fight grimm

**AND THAT'S FIRST CHAPTER SO SHORT BECAUSE SOME PROBLEM IDEA AND I GIVE THANKS TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR NAMED ****Chris Kasaiak****I WHO GIVE ME WILL TO WRITE AND OF COURSE R AND R WILL BE USEFUL TO THIS FIC AND MY OC IS:**

**Name: Zero blitz**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: black hair with little spiky and have scar in his eye, his eye iris brown have muscle body and clawed scar in his chest and his skin little tanned **

**Height: 183**

**Weight:80**

**Weapon: thunder fang great sword with blue and yellow scabbard **

**Weapon Special ability: his weapon have incredibly power to calling thunder as the name this weapon can generate electric and also release megavolt can burn the enemy into crispy in second this weapon power still unknown because the weapon itself not using dust as power and the weapon grant the user to have immunity with electric also absorb electric **

**Clothing: he was always wearing blue half sleeve shirt with a black jacket tied around his waist and he uses fingerless gloves and he right arm he tied a red bandana with thunder dragon symbol on it, he using black jeans with lighting symbol on it **

**Character special ability: have immunity with electric, fast movement, and inhuman strength **

**Personality: he little cheerful person but sometime he can little grumpy and he always see people as same he always think human and fauna are same and in battle he always serious and always having killer instincts and always thinks straight to fight but for some reason he sometime like to making fun with his friend**

**Like: cute person, food, cooking and playing game**

**Dislike: discrimination, grimm, and someone who make his friend in bad state like crying or dying**

**Well this is my OC and Of course sorry for my bad English and then thank for reading remember R and R **


	2. Chapter1: Rethink before happen

**Second chapter ready and little thanks and sorry for very short chapter because mind block**

**So let's begin and raiden not own rwby its having by the respective owner**

_Even I know how to fight but why I still scared about them my past always haunt…_

**Zero POV**

I just walking through the market to buy some food for my dinner and i try to find market with few customer and well… its hard because in morning all people still buying and all market still full and then I walking to park and sit to nearest benches.

I just watching the sky and think about beacon, even though i still dunno how to go there because my training in 7 years and I almost never come out from my uncle house even yes we just get out to back mountain and never get in into social life its only 3 month ago i can get my social life. Well… its time to thinking and dreaming about it…

I move to sleep position and close my eye sleep to remember what I always do with my sister.

**Third POV **

_7 years ago: Dream memory _

"Zero, wake up" yelling a little girl with shaking a blanked of his big brother, Zero "give me ten minute mom I still tired" answer zero with sleepy tone "I not your mother! And wake up brother or mother not give us pancake" yelling this little girl "okay you win" and now zero fully wake up and see his little sister Reika and she yelling again" why you always hard to wake up? Are you ear broken when sleep or something" in easy way zero just say"I heavy sleeper so don't blame me if I hard to wake up" and then she say " well I forgive you now lets go mother waiting us to breakfast" she said with pulling zero hand to dining room.

**Zero POV**

"a dream huh…" I wake up from my sleep I always dream about it when I sleepy and I see my phone and says 10.00 AM and I stand up and go to market again "hmm… is time for search for lunch" murmuring me and go to market.

After i buy some food i head back to home and i cook for myself well because I live alone I think to get in beacon is gonna hard because I remember I never attending in any academy that make me little unconfident go to beacon well I guess my luck or miracle to come there after I eat I check my thunder fang I still thinking about this sword because my uncle said this is family legacy even so why he giving this to me. am I worthy enough to use this even I cant protect my sister? I just middle my confusion and then I take out my great sword from sheath and see the sword.

Even though this weapon looks heavy this weapon almost light like feather maybe for me or someone but this sword emitting electric or I can say pure electric I quite don't understand about it so I leave it for a while after I put back to the sheath I go to my bed room and sleep because nothing I can do for this day.

**In night (07.00)**

**Third POV**

"Crap I fall sleep to long" shout Zero while he change his cloth he late for go to dust store to taking his delivery dust after he lock his door house he run faster to get his delivery after 10 minute running he come to dust store with exhausted "make in time" murmuring him with wipe his sweat

After that he come in to the door and meet to the store owner "excuse me?" call zero to the owner "yeah can I help you?" asking him "well can I buy some electric dust I have the place to taking so how much?" asking zero with taking out a tube from his bag "can you wait for minute and please take your time for wait in there" the owner pointing book section and then zero go to there without question

When he waiting he read a book from there about recipe and he saw a girl with red hood and she read the book about weapon 'well all people have different hobbies' though him with read how to make cake

And the he sense something about bad feeling and then he see the counter and see 5 men in black and 1 white man suit robbing the owner shop and he realize something 'this getting worse' in his thought

**Well chapter 2 now complete. chapters three will taking long or short please review for progress of this story plus sorry for bad English and Raiden out…**


End file.
